


Lessons

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Private lessons.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> 'ffvii, zack/cloudish. - vollykins'
> 
> For Vollykins. Originally posted May 6, 2006.

Cloud could feel the combination lock of his gym locker dig against his back as Zack kissed him, distracting him ever so slightly from the movement of Zack's tongue against his. He was half-naked, Zack was half-naked, and up until the moment when Zack had pushed him against the cold metal, Cloud had been fairly sure they were both dead tired.

He didn't mind though, as the sound of his zipper sliding downward sounded as though it echoed in the otherwise silent locker room. And he welcomed Zack's hands on his sweat-slicked skin after hours of only feeling Zack's hands as they held him down time and time again, forcing him against the thick padded mats of a training room.

But he had done well with that private lesson. And he assumed this was his reward.

As he reached to touch Zack, no longer caring about the lock slowly leaving an imprint of reversed numbers, Cloud couldn't help but hope the lessons wouldn't stop.


End file.
